Born For This
by realornotreal22
Summary: The Cullen Family (Edward, Bella, and Renesmee) in New Hampshire. The rest of the Cullens will appear frequently, as well as Jacob because that's just inevitable now. LOTS of Cullen family moments, Bella/Edward moments. Fluff, humor. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I WISH I owned more cuz then I'd make sure Stephenie Meyer wrote more! Haha.

* * *

Bella lay sprawled across her husband's chest, her dark brown hair fanned out, delicately covering the beautifully carved contours that was Edward's abdomen. His warm arms encircled around her, pulling her closer as the sun rose outside, announcing the start of a new day. Edward ran his hand up her naked back, letting it rest at the nape of her neck. He drew microscopic circles on Bella's arm, which was splayed lazily across his chest. She groaned when she felt the slight change in temperature as the weak, cloud covered sunlight shined on her pale, marble like body. Edward laughed, a low rumble coursing down his throat and under Bella's cheek. He removed his hand from the back of her neck and laid in on the top of her head, gently running his fingers through her wavy hair.

"Are you ready for your first day of college?" He whispered.

She lifted her head off his chest to stare into his golden eyes. She laid her elbow on his stomach and let her chin rest in the palm of her hand. His hand fell from her head, landing gently on the small of her back. He gazed at her, searching her topaz eyes for any hint of hesitance or fear.

"I suppose." She said in a very "put-out" tone.

Edward laughed.

"You aren't worried at all, are you?" He wondered.

"What is there to be worried about anymore? I have a huge family that I love dearly, I'm not a crazed newborn, I didn't have to cut Charlie out of my life , Renesmee is going to be fine, and I get to keep the both of you forever…I couldn't be less worried."

"What happened to the 'What're we gonna do if I flunk out?' attitude?" He asked, chuckling as her words washed over him.

She shrugged.

"I figure I can always try again next year. Or the year after. The clock isn't ticking anymore."

He smiled and kissed her.

"While that is undeniably true, I'll make sure you don't flunk out."

"Really? Cuz I figured you'd me more of a distraction than a help…" She trailed off suggestively.

"Remember what I said about balance, love. We'll just have to adjust."

She huffed as she realized that by "adjusting" he meant less bedroom time, before pulling herself up with her elbow to press a kiss to his exquisite lips. He smiled at her frustration, but couldn't help thinking that she had a point, for he was just as new to this bedroom life as she was. He pulled away softly, a small chuckle escaping his slightly parted lips.

"What?" She whispered into his neck.

"Renesmee is awake." He said, laughing again as he took her into his arms.

"And that's funny because…?" Bella asked, pulling away a bit to look into the depths of liquid gold that were his eyes.

He smiled her favorite crooked smile, gazing into her gemstone-like eyes. Edward lifted a pale-white finger and pressed it to her slightly out-of-balance lips, mouthing the word "Shh." The corners of her mouth upturned to reveal a suspicious grin. He pulled her ear to his lips; less than an inch lay between them.

"She's trying to shut off her mind, so I cannot hear her thoughts. She thinks that if she succeeds and is quiet enough, that she will be able to sneak up on us."

Edward's breath lingered momentarily before it blew past her mahogany waves. Bella smiled, picturing her five month old daughter, who was roughly the size of a three year old, climbing out of her bed and dancing silently down the hall, almost as gracefully and flawlessly as her Aunt Alice. Bella quickly leapt out of bed, threw on a nightgown and tossed Edward a pair of boxers before falling silently back onto the pearl white sheets next to her husband. Edward slipped on the boxers before pulling Bella's head against his naked chest, shutting both their eyes as he did so. A mere second later, Renesmee twirled into the air and landed lightly upon the soft, white surface. Her eyebrows furrowed together and her lips went into a full, slightly unbalanced, pout. Her hands automatically flew to her hips as she took in the sight of her parents, feigning sleep.

"That's not funny, Daddy. I_know _you and Mommy don't sleep." She said, voice dripping with annoyance; the hidden meaning being 'Do you think I'm stupid?'.

Edward's eyes flickered open at her words; he couldn't prevent the peal of laughter that broke the silence when he took in his daughter's expression. His arm shot out, grabbing her by the waist. Her bronze colored curls flopped about as she landed, gently, onto her father's chest.

"You couldn't look or sound more like your mother than you just did." He said, laughing.

Bella sat up and pulled her daughter into her arms.

"Don't mind your father." She said, shooting him a dirty look.

"What? It's true!" He said before sitting up and leaning his back against the white, metal headboard.

Two pairs of eyes glared at him, one gold, the other brown, expressions almost identical.

"All right. I was wrong. You look more like her _now._" Edward said before pulling them both toward him.

He wrapped an arm around each of them, dropping the first loving kiss atop a mass of bronze curls and the other atop a mass of mahogany waves.

"My gorgeous girls. I love you both." He whispered.

_I love you too, Daddy. _Renesmee thought. Bella glanced up at him, gold embracing gold, as she relieved her mind of the shield it carried. A muddy, human memory played through their heads; Bella, in her exquisite wedding dress, standing next to Edward at the altar thinking _This amazing person is _mine. Edward smiled in that extraordinary way of his as Bella's thoughts became her own once more and kissed her lightly on the lips. _I'm hungry._ Edward's gaze flickered down to his daughter.

"Oops. Sorry. I tried not to think it." Renesmee said, feeling guilty about disrupting their moment.

Edward grinned, perfect white teeth glinting in the morning light, before using a spectacularly pallid hand to tickle Renesmee's stomach. A vociferous giggle escaped her open mouth, sounding more like a chorus of singing sopranos as opposed to a laugh. Her pink nightie wrinkled slightly under Edward's feather-light touch as she doubled over, trying and failing to push his hand away from her. She fell back upon the soft, cloud-like comforter, giggling all the while.

"Daddy, stop!" She screamed in between giggles.

Edward laughed again before blowing a raspberry on her pink, silk-covered stomach. He leaned over her crunched form, golden eyes flashing. Pout in place, Renesmee opened her eyes. She gave her father a sullen look, ready to release her forever loving wrath upon him. He grinned widely and tapped her nose with an index finger. Despite the effort, her pouted lips pulled at the corners, resulting in a smile that would have stopped her parent's hearts, had they been beating. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. Bella's eyes were focused on her husband and daughter, smile lighting up her whole face. _Life couldn't possibly get any better than this. _Edward turned to her, crooked grin in place.

"No, it can't." He said happily.

Bella's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You heard that?" She questioned. "I hadn't realized I'd lifted the shield."

"Maybe subconsciously you _wanted _me to hear that and you lifted it without actually trying." He surmised, picking up Renesmee and getting to his feet.

"Maybe…" Bella whispered, suddenly stunned by her husband's appearance.

Edward laughed before setting Nessie on her feet. He pulled a shirt out of the dresser behind him and slipped it on, wrenching Bella suddenly out of her stunned reverie. She laughed at herself and flew to his side. Renesmee's glance shot from one parent to the other repeatedly.

"Do I get to eat now?" She asked, hopping up and down gracefully.

"Of course, Sweetheart." Bella said, taking her warm hand and leading her into the hall.

"Eggs." Edward said, easily catching up to them.

"But-" Renesmee protested.

"You can't hunt everyday here, Nessie. A few times a week is already too much; everyday is out of the question. You know that." He said, lifting her and placing her onto the stool at the bar.

Renesmee sighed, knowing that she'd never win the argument. Edward smiled and kissed her on the top of the head before walking to the fridge.

"Oh come on, Honey, you know you like eggs." Bella said, sitting beside her and running a loving hand through her bronze curls.

"Yes, but hunting is more fun. And it doesn't require the use of forks and ketchup. Not to mention _chewing_." She grumbled.

Bella and Edward chuckled together. _She's most definitely a Cullen. _Bella thought, making sure Edward heard that. He flashed a smile before turning his back to prepare his daughter's breakfast.

"Do you want them scrambled or as an omelet?" Edward asked.

"Scrambled." She said begrudgingly.

"You'll get used to eating human food. I promise." Bella said.

Renesmee sighed, clearly doubting her mother. She crossed her arms and turned toward Bella, pout completely erased from her features.

"When are you leaving?" She asked hesitantly, not enjoying the prospect of not seeing her parents all day.

"In a couple of hours." Edward answered before placing the plate of eggs in front of Renesmee.

"How long will you be gone…?" She asked, taking the fork her father held out to her.

"We have a one hour class at 8 and then we'll come home to see you." Bella promised.

"How many classes do you have today?" Nessie asked, swallowing.

"Three. One in the morning and two tonight." Bella answered.

"And how long are they?"

"The morning class is an hour long and the night classes are two hours each." Edward said, pouring her a glass of apple juice.

Renesmee nodded and looked down at her plate. Edward brushed her cheek lightly.

"Jacob will be here. You won't even miss us." Edward murmured.

"I find that highly unlikely." She muttered.

"We'll be home before you know it." Bella kissed her daughter's pink cheek.

_I want to come with you. _Renesmee thought. Edward chuckled.

"You know why you can't come with us, Nessie." He said. "But I promise you that we'll take you to see the sites after class, okay?"

"Okay." She said, smiling.

Bella grinned and pulled her daughter into her arms, rocking her back and forth in a playful manner. Edward laughed before picking up Renesmee's empty plate and putting it in the sink. He began to wash it when the phone rang; it was at his ear in half a second.

"Hello?"

"I had a vision of myself calling you, so I thought 'why prolong the inevitable?'" Alice's voice rang out in a very bell-like fashion.

"Hello, Alice." Edward said, amused as he watched his wife twirl around the room with their daughter in her arms.

Alice's beautiful laughter chimed through the phone.

"Hi. How're things?" She asked.

"Things are fine, as you well know." Edward responded, happy to hear from his sister.

"Despite that fact, it's always nice to ask. We miss you guys." She said.

"As do we."

"Are you guys having fun? Living all the way across the country?" Alice asked.

"Of course. It was such a relief to get away from everyone." Edward joked.

Alice chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure." Alice said sarcastically. "Have you been taking pictures of Nessie?"

"Yes." Edward said, glancing at the digital camera Alice made sure he'd brought.

"You better be. We don't wanna miss anything." Alice said, a twinge of sadness in her voice.

"I know. You won't. I'll make sure to take more pictures than you or Rosalie would have taken if we were still in Forks." Edward said reassuringly.

"Good. What's she doing right now?" Alice asked.

Edward laughed, following Bella and Nessie with his golden eyes.

"Dancing with Bella." He replied, smile in his voice.

Alice grinned as well.

"It's strange being in this house with a third of the Cullen family missing…"

"It's strange living in a house with only a third of the Cullen family." Edward said, remembering the last few years in Forks.

Alice sighed, becoming slightly overwhelmed by nostalgia as she thought of Edward, Bella, and Renesmee.

"Well, I have to go. I just wanted to check up on my family." Alice said, smile in her voice.

"We'll call you later, let you know how the first day of school went."

"Okay. Tell my sister and niece that I love and miss them." Alice added.

"Of course. I will."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Alice. See you soon."

He snapped the phone shut and placed it on the countertop, eyes still following the dancing angels in the living room. As he watched, a song began to play in his head. Suddenly, he was across the room and sitting at the black piano in the dining room. Music flowed through his fingers, quickly filling the large room with notes inspired by his two miracles standing behind him. Bella silently sat on the bench beside him, topaz eyes focused on her husband's long, pallid fingertips lightly pressing the black and white keys. Renesmee sauntered over, leaping quietly onto the black bench. Standing, she was the same height as her seated parents. Nessie let her right hand rest upon her dad's shoulder as Bella wrapped her left arm around his waist. When the song came to a close on a happy, yet peaceful note, Edward wrapped his arm around Bella and pulled Renesmee into both of their laps. The three of them sat at the piano for what seemed like an eternity, completely content.

"The animals in this state are really not very nice." Jacob bursted in, shaking the rain out of his lengthy hair.

He caught a glimpse of the Cullen family at the piano before they broke apart to look in his direction.

"Sorry…I probably should've knocked, huh?" He said, slightly bashful.

"It's fine, Jacob. Just having a family moment." Edward said, standing.

Renesmee hopped off the bench and ran to Jacob, arms outstretched. He lifted her easily, smiling as he hugged her.

"Daddy wrote us a song!" Nessie said, excited.

She quickly placed her hand against Jacob's cheek to replay the memory for him. Edward glanced at the time as the image of Bella and Renesmee dancing played in his mind.

"Bella." Edward said, indicating to the clock and their current attire.

"Oh, right." Bella said, flying up the stairs.

Bella raided their closet, looking for a pair of fresh jeans.

"How much did she show him?" She asked Edward.

"Everything, of course." Edward said in a slightly bitter tone. "From when you were dancing."

"Oh." Bella nodded as she slipped on a nice blouse and blue jeans.

Edward pulled on a pair of jeans himself, as well as a button down shirt.

"That was one of my favorites." Bella said.

Edward smiled, knowing that she was talking about the song.

"You and Renesmee…you're my miracles, my meaning in life. It's only natural that a composition about the two of you would be one of your favorites." He whispered before kissing her on the lips.

"I do hope that _your_ lullaby is still your favorite though…" He whispered, his lips still brushing hers.

Bella chuckled, pulling him closer to her. Before either of them had noticed, they were lying on their bed; Edward lay on top of her, lips pressed against hers. Slowly, they broke apart and Bella pressed a soft kiss to his neck. Edward sighed, curling her hair with his fingers.

"Of course my lullaby is still my favorite." She whispered into his neck.

"I love you." He said simply, his breath blowing against her ear.

Bella lifted her shield again, letting another murky human memory play through their minds. They were on Esme's Isle, the night of their honey moon, in the warm water, gazing up at the moon. _Don't worry. We belong together. _Bella's human voice sounded far away. _Forever._ His own voice whispered, before he took her into his arms and kissed her. Bella grinned as her memories became her own again. Edward smiled back, mimicking the kiss they'd shared on that spectacular island less than 6 months previously. Bella sighed as Edward broke the kiss and let his forehead rest against hers.

"As much as I would love to stay here, we have class in 20 minutes." She whispered.

He chuckled.

"I know." He got to his feet, making sure to pull her with him.

"Dartmouth, here we come." Bella said, as they made their way down stairs.

"It's really not going to be as hard as you think." He said, as they entered the living room where Jacob and Renesmee sat on the floor, reading.

"Yeah, Bells, it's just college." Jacob said, glancing up.

"Oh, and you would know, seeing as you haven't even graduated high school yet." Bella retorted, eyebrow raised.

Jacob huffed and rolled his eyes.

"I told you I'd go back when I have time." He mumbled, annoyed.

"Tell that to Renesmee when conversing with her becomes too difficult because her IQ has completely surpassed yours." Bella said.

Edward laughed, anxious for that moment to finally arrive.

"All right, Angel, Mommy and I have to leave now." Edward said to Nessie.

Her big brown eyes met his, sadness flashing across her face. She set the book down and ran into his arms. He held her to him, kissing her on the forehead as he went.

"It won't be long. I promise." He said.

She wrapped her little arms around his neck and hugged him before turning to Bella. Bella hugged her daughter for a few minutes before setting her down and heading to the door with Edward following behind.

"Bye, Honey, we'll be home soon. Bye, Jake." Bella said.

"Good bye, Sweetheart. See ya, Jacob." Edward said.

They stepped out onto the porch and charged toward the woods, toward Dartmouth.


End file.
